


Three of us makes a home

by Darkestwinternight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwinternight/pseuds/Darkestwinternight
Summary: Dean knows Sam wants a pup, problem is Betas can't conceive.Dean tries to find an omega who is willing to be part of their family and accept their type of relationship. So when they happen to go to the store the same night a certain omega is?Will it work





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put it as underage as Cas is 16.

Going to the mall after work with your mate is always a good way to destress after a hard day, Getting some food from the food carts and walking around hand in hand then sitting down by the fountain but today Sam was distracted by the goings on next to him.

Dean watched as Sam looked at the couple playing with their pup with sad eyes. He knew Sam longed for a pup of his own and Dean really wanted to make that dream come true for his mate.

The problem was that was Sam was a beta and his chances of conciving one were slim, He could possibly get an omega pregnant but that was in the low 30 percentile range. Dean had tried talking about adoption but Sam was againts it as soon as the words left his lips.

Dean was always attracted to his brother, he knew it was weird and even their parents saw that the brothers had a bond closer than most siblings. When Sam turned beta Dean found out that Sam felt the same way as he did and they moved out, Mated at 18 and he 22. but soon Sam wanted more with Dean and that is when the whole pup thing started.

The research about pregnancy in betas led to a dead end with Dean consoling Sam crying about not being able to have pups.

In bed that night while the couple snuggled up watching television Dean wanted to bring up on bringing an omega into their small family.

“Sam?” Dean stroked his hair.  
“Hmm” Sam hummed into his chest.  
“I have been thinking about bringing an omega into our family.” Dean said and Sam sat up.  
“Really, Why?” Sam looked into Dean's eyes.  
“I want a family, and so do you” Dean looked back. “ I want your opinion first”  
“Didn't you try that before?” Sam questioned 

Dean had tried finding one before but finding an omega who wants in this type of relationship is hard, They usually just want an Alpha or When Dean tells them about his mate and that it's his brother they freak out.

///

Castiel was finishing washing the floors of his home when his dad came in.  
“The house isn't finished yet!” He yelled at the boy.

Castiel flinched as he was yelled at. He hated that his father yelled just at him but could not do anything. Castiel was the only omega in a house of Alphas and the whole family expected to be taken care of by him.

He was only 16 years old and he took on the roll of caretaker since his mom died two years ago all while still keeping his grades up at school.

“Why did your mother leave me with you, Why didn't the gods take you instead” His father spat at him as he smacked him. Castiel smelt the whiskey on his breath as he got hit two more times and he went into his happy place inside his mind.

School was a blessing for him. The only place where he didn't have to worry about being hit, He had people who looked out for him here.

He needed to go to the store after school. He called his Dad telling him he needed to go grocery shopping so he would be home a bit late.

Taking his small car he went to the local store.

///

“Dean, we are almost out of food” Sam yelled from the hall “We need to go to the store soon”  
“Well I am not busy at the moment, Lets get it over with” Dean kissed his mate on the hand as he passed.

The store was only ten minutes from the house and they parked in the back so the impala wouldn't get a scratch.

Sam grabbed a cart as Dean started to wander the isles, Sam had wandered toward the breakfast isle to grab cereal.

Dean lifted his head as he had saw his mate leave and caught a whiff of a delicious scent, He needed to find it. Peaches mixed with cinnamon, Gods his mouth was watering just by smelling it. Walking down each Isle as the smell got closer he spotted a boy looking at pasta, Dean smelled the air again and yep the smell was the boy. He walked closer to him, Raven black hair sticking every which way and as he got closer the boy turned to gaze at him and he stopped in his tracks. Blue, Crystal clear blue, Blinked curiously at him. Dean could see a bruise on his cheek fading as well and he growled.

“Can I help you?” A gravely voice said.   
“Uhh,” Dean stammered as Sam found him  
“Hey, Dean there you are” Sam kissed him softly. “Hello?”

Dean wasn't sure when Sam arrived or when he was asked a question by the blue eyed beauty before him but he had to ask.  
“Do, do you have a mate young omega?”  
“Dean!” Sam hit him in the arm.  
Castiel taken aback by the alphas abruptness stared at the floor then looked back at the couple. “No alpha I do not.”  
“Would you like to” Dean just blurted out what was in his head with no filter.  
“Dean!” Sam squeaked in shock again, trying to apologize to the omega. “I am so sorry for him.”  
“No, No. don't be” Castiel smiled as he came closer. The men in front of him were very handsome and he felt himself slick a bit and he became embarrassed. The alpha smelled like Motor oil and Leather and the beta smelled faintly like books.  
“You both smell wonderful” Castiel felt himself leaning into the pair subconsciously.

Sam spoke up after he smelt the young omega's slick “oh, What is your name by the way young one and how old are you?”  
“Castiel and 16” He purred out leaning into Dean who kept touching him.  
“Dean... We are in the middle of the store, plus he is underage... if we are going to mate him you need to tell him first what we both are to each other and then we need to ask his father.” Sam whispered as he tore Dean away from Castiel.

Dean and Castiel both whined at the loss of touch. “Ok... Lets go outside and to the park across the street. We need to talk first” Sam said as left the cart and Castiel just followed the two.

Castiel listened as Dean told him what Sam was to him, That he was his brother not just a mate. It didn't phase him or freak him out as Dean thought it was going to.

“Now we need to go ask your father for permission” Dean said with a stern tone “you are underage still and you are still bound by his house rules.”

Castiel frowned. “I don't think he will let me go” He sighed “I am the only omega in the household and there are 4 alphas that expect me to take care of them.”  
“But they want you happy right” Sam interjected.  
“I don't think they care” Castiel teared up “I am just a house servant to them. My dad is Yelling all the time that I don't do enough”

///

Dean told Castiel and Sam that they would be taking the Impala to his house, Then come back for Castiels car later.

Upon arriving Castiel was nervous. He used his key to open the door and peer in and then told Dean and Sam to follow him.

“What's this?” Lucifer sneered from the kitchen doorway “Baby bro got some booty calls, Dibs on the tall one next.” He laughed taking a bite of apple.

“That's...not it Luke” Castiel stuttered as Dean growled protecting Sam and Castiel.  
“Dad is not going to be happy you brought a strange alpha into the house” He hissed and yelled for their father.

Castiel gulped as their father Came downstairs with a frown yelling about the time when his gaze landed on the two newcomers.

“Mr. Novak?” Dean put his hand out  
“What is this about?”  
“I and my mate would like to take Cas here into our pack” Dean puffed his chest out.

Castiels father laughed and then stopped when he saw that they were serious.  
“You want a breeding mare ,That's it right” He quipped “Someone to give you lots of pups alpha cause you mated a beta that can't” Sam looked down tears in his eyes and that made Dean angry.  
“Don't you ever talk about Sammy that way!” Dean's hands were on this throat “Nor Cas for that matter! I want Castiel, yeah I want pups but only if he wants to give them but also as a lover and family member.” He let go with a huff.  
“Fine take the brat!, He is useless here anyway” 

Dean walked with Sam and Castiel hand in hand

Getting back to shopping they stocked on everything they needed for two weeks and Castiel followed the men back to their house (his new home now)  
///

Dean walked in with a sense of pride as he saw Castiel check out the place with Sam following him like a puppy. Dean loved the way Sam looked at Cas, Love in those hazel eyes, adoration for him. Dean went to them when Cas stopped at the bedroom,

“Do you like it” Dean whispered in the omega's ear.  
“Uh,” the omega turned around “I never have had sex before, I don't even know how to please one let alone two at a time?” He frowned.  
“Its ok, My sweet omega. We will take it slow” Dean leans in to kiss the omega opening his mouth to push in his tongue to taste Castiel. Sam then turns and kisses Castiel the same way as Dean does and Castiel goes weak in the knees.

“See not that hard” Dean chuckles as he carries the omega to the bed and pulls the covers over the three of them. It has been a long day. 

Castiel nuzzles right into Deans chest with Sam behind wrapping his arms around him and nuzzles his nose into the omegas neck sighing in content as he closes his eyes.

///

Dean wakes up to the smell of coffee brewing and an empty bed. He frowns a bit before getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

Dean smiles when he sees Sam and Cas working together to get breakfast ready.  
“Morning Alpha” Castiel beems when he sees Dean.  
“Morning Dean” Sam comes over to kiss him.  
“Cas, you can call me Dean you know. He leans to kiss the omega.  
“I know. But I am not really yours till I have your mark” Cas frowns looking at the two  
“we just want you to be ready, Since its your first time we want it to be memorable. Not just because you think you have to.” Sam says pouring three mugs of coffee.  
I want it” Cas said firmly “Just have a question”  
“Yes angel” Dean looked up and Sam sat down.  
“I know how an alpha claims an omega, But how will Sam claim me?” Castiel says looking at Sam “Does he bite me as well when he mates with me?  
“Yes I would. It would be a small bite compared to Dean's.” Sam smiled arousal filling the air   
“Any other questions?” Dean asked walking up to Cas  
“How will it work, The both of you” Castiel was on the brink of moaning when Dean started massaging his back.   
“I will basically tell you how I want you, Then how I want Sam. You will love it” Dean whispered as he spread his hands down the omegas back and up his shirt.

Castiel moaned and slick poured out of him as he closed his eyes “Alpha”

“Yes, Angel” Dean chuckled  
“Need you both” He panted as Dean started withdrawing his hands he whimpered.  
“Shh, Ok then” He looked at Sam who nodded.  
Dean picked Castiel up in a swift motion and carried him down the hall into the bedroom removing his clothes along the way. Dean plopped the omega down onto the bed and waited for Sam who came in and gasped at Cas before him.

“Beautiful” He whispered 

Dean sat in a chair looking at the eyes of his two lovers. Sam was standing near the bed waiting for his orders from the alpha and Cas sat up on his knees looking at Dean as he waited the Same.

“Sam please strip down and sit next to Cas” Dean ordered

Sam wasted no time in doing so, and sat down next to Cas who looked at him with hunger.  
“Not yet Cas, No touching Sam” The omega huffed when he pulled back his arm. Dean chuckled.

Dean got undressed and sat back on the chair in his underwear. Thinking of what he wanted to do first, he heard a whine and looked up Sam whined again. “Impatient Sam?”

“Ok, Get him ready for me Sammy. Open him up for me.” Dean smiled as Sam's eyes turned dark.

Sam turned his gaze on the omega and flipped him on his back, Aggressively kissing him and moaning into each others mouths, Sam started kissing down the omegas neck. The place where the alpha mark would go, Dean growled a bit when Sam lingered too long on it and Sam moved on. Kissing down the omegas chest, nibbling and making bruises, licking all the way down till he got to his underwear.

Sam sat up and with a swift motion removed Castiels underwear. The scent of slick permeated the air making both alpha and Beta growl and Castiel just moaned as he was being manhandled by Sam. He was playing with his nipples like he was trying to find a good radio station.

“Oh Gods” Castiel moaned as Sam pinched a nipple and smiled

More slick slid out of Castiel and peach filled the room Sam licked his way down slowly. Over his hard cock, balls and rested his hand of his stomach as he put his head between Castiels legs. Dean got up and Sat on the edge of the bed, He wanted to see the show.

Sam stuck out his tongue and lapped at the ring of muscle begging for entrance.  
“Got to relax baby” Sam said between his thighs as he darted his tongue in again.  
“Ah, Fuck” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut  
“No, angel. I want to see those pretty blues as he makes you cum” Dean purred.

Sam looked up at the conversation a bit before getting back to tongue fucking Castiel open. He moved in and out fast and went in deep licking up all the slick he could get from the omega.

Castiel was at a loss for words, and his face said it all. His eyes half lidded and breath hitched  
“I..I..” With one more intrusion from Sam's tongue Cas Came hard.

“My turn” Dean chuckled as Sam got up.  
“You ok to continue angel? Dean called out to him.

Castiel nodded   
Dean was on him the second he said yes. He took the omega's cock in his mouth and started sucking making the omega yelp in surprise as he looked into Dean's green eyes.

“Dean” Castiel rasped out

Dean came off the omega with a pop and smirked.  
Cas felt Dean leave the bed for a second and whined only to have the bed dent near him again this time a finger was near his hole.

“Fuck” He yelped out as Dean pushed one in and fucked him with it.  
“You ok?” Dean questioned.  
“More, harder” Castiel whined out.

Dean shrugged and added a second and Cas was moaning and fucking himself on his fingers, Sam was playing with himself as he watch the scene in front of him. A third finger was added and Dean angled them to brush Cas's prostate.

“OH, Gods, Fuck me” Castiel yelled out as he came again.  
“You got a dirty mouth on you, and here I thought you were so innocent” Dean teased  
“Dean please, Please fuck me” Castiel begged. 

Dean looked at Sam and he smiled a nod, Then lined himself up to Castiels hole and pushed in all the way and stilled.  
“Ah, You are huge” Castiel moaned out “Move alpha”  
“We got a bossy omega Sam” Dean laughed as he thrusted hard

Castiel moaned as Dean targeted his prostate each time he thrusted, It wasn't long before Castiel was coming a third time. Dean was not far back he could feel his knot and with a few thrusts he came locking inside the omega. He nipped and licked at the place he was going to bite and bit down hard, Marking the omega as his. Sam would bite him after his knot goes down and when Cas would want to go again. Licking the wound Sam came around to lay down with them. Cas fell asleep as soon as he was sandwiched between the two.

“Thank you alpha” Sam kissed Dean  
“For what?” Dean asked stroking the omegas hair  
“This.” The motioned to Castiel “You expanding our family, Soon pups might be running around” Sam beamed. “I love you Dean.  
“Love you Sammy”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up happy, His two mates were still sleeping since it was still early but his internal clock was still on school time.

School? Would Dean let him go to school or would he follow them around.

“Hey, Cas?” Sam said as he stretched awake. “You thinking about something important?”  
“Kinda?” Cas said as he sat up. “Will I be able to still go to school, Should I be asking Dean if I am able?”

“Of course you still go to school” Sam made a half laugh “I completely forgot about that. Dean!” He reached over and smacked his arm.  
“Fuck's that for” Dean growled out  
“Cas is wondering if he is allowed to go to school, we didn't take account that he might want to” Sam rolled his eyes at the glare his brother gave him.

“Oh, Well yeah. You can do whatever you feel like doing.” Dean yawned. “You want to go to school fine, If you want to stay home and home school that is cool too.”  
“Homeschool?” Cas tilted his head.  
“Yeah. I have a friend who homeschooled her kids, Her daughter is an omega and son is a beta. We will go meet them later today for lunch. They own a resturant in town and you can ask them all the questions you have.

Castiel gets coffee going while Sam and Dean cook bacon and eggs.

As they sit down Castiel thinks about family. “I want to know everything about you two. How was your childhood for example.”

Sam looks at Dean then speaks “Well it was normal I guess, But I think you mean you want the beginning like our parents and stuff?

Castiel nods

“Well our parents are John and Mary winchester they are currently living in California with our half brother Adam. Adam came to live with them after his mom died a few years ago.   
“Your father cheated on your mother?” Castiel said picking some bacon up.  
“Yeah. He regretted it as soon as he did it but one drunken night resulted in a one night stand and a pup.” Dean frowned.

“Anyway... We have friends that we call family, Bobby a hard looking alpha but when you get to know him he is a softy with a big heart. And there is Ellen who is his wife they met when he came to the roadhouse for lunch and they just fell in love with each other. They have two kids Jo an Omega, Who is Ellen's but Bobby adopted her when she was 10. And Ash a beta who they both adopted when they found him outside the resturant wandering by himself at two.”  
“He was just wandering outside? Cas frowned.  
“Yeah. No one claimed him and the police wanted to put him in a foster home, But Ellen and Bobby were planning on having a pup anyway.” Dean laughed “Guess that was a sign.”

“What about you Cas, what about your family.” Dean held his hand.

Castiel frowned. “Well as you know I have four brothers who are all alphas. My father thought I was going to be one as well but when I turned omega he was disappointed in me. My mother got sick a few months after and Dad blames me for it, Says the gods are punishing her for my wrong presentation. She died quickly, And dad took it out on me. Made all the household chores my responabilities and if I didn't do what he said I would get hurt.

“My childhood before that was great though. I can remember my mom singing in the house, Dad always buying her flowers that complemented her scent of Roses and Honey.”

“He loved her more than life itself and it crushed him when she died. When I was little my brothers said I was just like her in everyway, I had the same black hair and blue eyes that peirce the soul. Dad hated me for it, A constant reminder of his Dead love he never can have again.”

“What was her name, Angel” Dean said forlorn  
“Hannah” Castiel said as tears slipped down his cheeks.  
“My brothers never treated me like a brother, But it got worse when she died. When they saw that dad was treating me a certain way they would too. And each had their own different way of teasing me”

“Lucifer, the one you met in the kitchen. He loved to flirt with my teachers and or the omegas around me, Its a school for all grades and they ate it up like candy. He is only 3 years older than me and he would have a new girlfriend each week, He would make it look like it was my fault he was breaking up with them.

“Micheal, He owns a Dance club and is really stuck up. He took me and my friends to the club while he was supposed to be driving us home and then took us inside and got me and my friends lap dances.”

Gadreel, Bodybuilder and owns a gym. Rude to everyone and has no filter he will say whatever comes to mind. Guess where this goes? I am doing to a birthday party, Its a swim party and I left my trunks in the car and go back to get them, Gadreel comes up to me and basically yells out 'don't want everyone to see your tiny cock now little omega' and the whole place laughs and I beg him to take me home.

“Last we have Crowley. My Mother adored him, he could do no wrong because he is a con-man. He manipulates you into doing what he wants. Had me going a few times till I relized he was just playing me. Crowley is the master at getting what he wants.

“Wow, Calm down angel” Dean squeezes his hand and Castiel doesn't realise he is huffing and puffing when he talks about his brothers.  
“You make our family seem like saints” Sam laughs

Castiel laughs

///

Dean tells Castiel he needs to make an appointment so that Castiels records are transferd to him, So that he can be a Winchester.

Sam is sitting on the couch watching t.v as Cas walks into the livingroom.  
“Sit down sweety” He pats his lap.  
Castiel walks over towards Sam and is lightly pushed down onto the betas lap and he giggles getting kissed as he does.  
“You are adorable, you know that” Sam takes a breath  
Cas pants from the kiss and snuggles into his chest as they watch t,v

“Sam, When do I get your bite?” Castiel says as Sam plays with a strand of Castiels hair  
“When Dean lets me take you.” Sam says “You don't really need it. You are already claimed as ours, Betas don't use bites often as Alphas would.”  
“But you want to right” Castiel looks up at him questiongly  
“Yes, I do. I would love to see my bite next to Deans” Sam growls possessivly and flips Cas onto his back. “Right here I think” He nips the spot and it sends a shudder down Castiels spine “Mark you as my omega too. You like that”  
“Yes, Please...Do it” Castiel tilts his neck.  
“Fuck, Cas” Sam says kissing the spot.

“Whats going on, What am I missing?” Dean smirks smelling arousal from his mates  
“Cas wants my bite, isn't that right sweatheart” Sam flicks a nipple under Castiel's shirt and he moans  
“Please, bite me.”  
“Dean?” Sam looks at him asking for permission and gets it.

Sam picks up the omega and takes him to the bedroom with Dean following.

“Alpha” Cas says motioning for him to come closer and Dean kisses him hard

Sam is working Castiel open and little moans are escaping the kiss as Dean strokes castiels cock slowly.

Sam wastes no time easing Castiel into it and just goes for it when he is stretched enough and plunges right in.

“Fuck!” Castiel shouts breaking the kiss and arching his back as Sam thrusts fast.  
“Shit, You are tight Cas” Sam moans as he thrusts in and out “Gods”

Dean is still stroking Cas and Cas comes thrusting into Dean's hand clenching Sam's cock as he spasms making Sam come after a few more thrusts. He moves towards the omegas neck and bites below Deans mark and clamps down. He cleans up the blood with his tongue and slips out of Cas

“That was fast” Cas pants “But worth it”  
“Sorry, I lost myself” Sam said snuggling him  
“No worries” Cas giggles.

“Ok, We need to leave for the roadhouse in an hour to meet Ellen and Bobby, Then the Courthouse said they can take us at 4.” Dean used his alpha voice with no heat behind it.

“Cas when was the last time you were at the courthouse?” Dean asked.

All omegas born had to be registared at the courthouse by their alphas and get a full body exam every 5 years if of breeding age. Its the goverments way of keeping track of who owns who and something about their freedom rights. Dean wasn't sure about the last part.  
Cas was 16 so Dean suspected he might need one. But was not going to force one if not needed.  
“Its been 8 years. Father said that the only way I would need to go is if I was going to be bred to an alpha and Mom agreed. She stated she hated the invasiveness of the full exam and I was 8.

Dean sighs “Well, You are going to have to need one, You are of breeding age Cas”  
“And you want pups, Healthy ones too” Cas smirked

///

Cas was a little nervous when they got out of the car to the Roadhouse, Dean and Sam could sense it.  
“Whats wrong angel?” Dean turned to him before reaching the door.  
“What if they don't like me? Castiel frowned

Sam and Dean laughed “They will love you.” Sam smiled down at him

They sat down in a booth with Dean wraping his arm around Castiels waist for comfort.

Castiel looked around the place, it looked empty except for a few people in chairs and at the bar. He started to relax a bit when a blonde waitress comes over.

“Hey Dean, Sam. Whos this?”  
“Cas, this is Jo. Ellen and Bobbys daughter.” Sam said gesturing to her.  
“Oh, she is young. I thought you would be older?” Cas said looking at her

The three laugh. “Jo is 19yrs. Works here with her mom” Dean says smiling at Cas.  
“What can I get you guys to eat, then I can introduce you to ash and Mom, Bobby wont be in till later”

Cas orders a chicken tender platter with fries and coke.  
Dean orders bacon burger with fries and coke  
Sam orders a salad with a side of fruit.

Ash comes up with Ellen and introduce themselves and Cas smiles at how friendly and welcome he feels here.

After they eat Dean says they have to go since they have an appointment at the courthouse at 4 and it was now 3:20.  
///

The courthouse was full of different types of alphas needing owner papers as most call it. Cas stuck to his mates side, Even if he had the bites to prove he was theirs he still could get in trouble for being unattended here.

They sat down after checking in and Castiel looked around noticing that some alphas had collars, That wasn't so bad. He knew some alphas who liked to show off their wealth by blinging out their omega in collars. What he saw that bothered him was that more than half of the alphas there had omegas kneeling at their feet on a leash like a dog. 

Sam put his hand on Cas to calm him down, and he put his head on his shoulder as he took a big breath to calm down.

“Winchester” A loud voice blared on a loudspeaker

Dean and Sam got up and took Castiels hands in theirs and headed to the window that was open.

“Alpha Dean winchester, You would like to add the Omega Castiel onto your Name and everything that accompanies it.?” A woman looked at him and said.  
“Yes, I want him to have free range of everything my other mate has, Beta Samual Winchester.”  
“one moment please” the woman gets up.  
“Whats wrong” Castiel asks as a man returns.  
“Alpha winchester, You say you want free range for your new omega mate?”  
“Yes, Is there a problem with that?” Dean says a little annoyed.  
“No, its just we don't get many of those. You do understand that by giving free range to him he has access to money and your accounts.” The man says trying to understand Dean

Sam takes Castiels hand and backs him up.  
Castiel grabs onto Sam putting his head in the crook of his arm.

“Do you think I am incompatiant and can't think for myself or my mates? Dean yelled at the man clearly angry now.  
“No sir” the man sweats  
“Then why are you asking me if I know why I am doing?” Dean growls out.

“Dean!” Sam yells. “You are scaring the fuck out of Castiel, out of your mate!

Dean turns to see Cas's face in Sam's arm and stops.

“Cas?” Dean walks towards him and the boy looks up tears in his eyes “m'sorry, just the way he was talking about you, Made me angry.” He petted his head and Cas leaned into the touch.

///

After the comotion Castiel had to go through the full body exam. He wanted both his mates to be there with him as he was getting this done. They had to test everything, Poke everything. Cas had made some discomfort noises and Sam had to hold Dean back from punching the nurse. 

“Ok, The test results should be back within a week. And the papers claiming he now is yours will be a month. But since you already bit him that is only legality.” The nurse smiled as she took of the gloves and threw them in the trash.

“You ok, Cas?” Dean said as he cupped his face.  
“feel sore” He whispered. “Can we go home?”

Castiel fell asleep in the car on the way back home. He was exhausted after today. 

He was told that he was not allowed back in school till his new papers came in by the doctor who took his blood. Plus they would probably need to re enroll him again as a new student since his name change,  
Homeschool seemed like the best option at the moment. And with his heat coming up in a month he might not even be able to go to public school.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean has been on his laptop working when notices how bored Castiel is over the next few days

Sam looks over at Cas who is watching T.v with a bored look and then back at Dean.   
“Of course he would be, one day he was going out, going to school probably had friends then the next day he is mated and told he has to wait to continue learning by the Omega registration Department.”  
“How long do we have to wait for that to clear anyway?” Dean frowned.  
“ Another 3 weeks till he can registar at a school.” Sam sighs “Why don't we go out to the mall, That way he can go get some books to get his mind working? 

Castiel comes up to them with a questioning look. “Why are you two whispering, well trying to whisper?” He laughs “You two are very loud I can hear you from the couch.”

“Thinking about going to the mall, to the bookstore exactly” Sam looks at Castiel and smiles as the omega gets a big smile on his face 

“Oh please can we, Dean?” He jumps up and down  
“Ok,Ok, Lets go get ready” Dean chuckles.

Cas kisses Dean then Sam as he scrambles to the bedroom to get dressed.  
“Great idea Sam” Dean kisses him.

///

They arrive at the mall and Cas is in awe of it. “Wow. This place is huge”   
“Have you ever been here? Dean says as he holds his hand  
“No” Cas looks down “I didn't have friends as a child, And as a teenager my brothers never took me. Even when I had the car and one friend after mom died, Dad didn't let me”

They pass a clothes store for omegas and Dean sees some clothes that he wants Cas to try on and pulls his mates inside.   
“Cas, try these shirts on.” Dean hands him 3 shirts   
“You went and mated me just to have something to dress up didn't you?” He smirked, Dean laughed as he led Cas towards the dressing rooms.  
“He's gonna need pants too, Dean.” Sam went off to find some that fit.

Paying for a few outfits and shoes they pass a game store and Cas is swept into a surprising hug that catches him off guard.

“Castiel Novak! I was worried sick about you. You disappear for a week with no phone call, I was going crazy when your father wouldn't even answer the door for me.”   
“Woah,Woah. Red. Off of him now!” Dean growls out  
“Who are you and why shouldn't I call the cops for omega kidnapping!” She snaps back

Castiel shakes his head and focuses his eyes. “Charlie?”   
“Yeah, Charlie. Your best and only friend who thought you were dead!” she waves her hands at him.  
“One more time, Get away from him” Dean growls.  
“Dean, He knows her” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Charlie, I am sorry.” Cas says “Uh, lets sit down.” He motions to the bench  
“Ok, smart guy tell me who these two are?” She eyes them warily.  
“These two are my mates, Dean and Sam winchester.” He tilts his neck to show the two mating bites  
“You got mated by two guys?” She deadpans “Why two?”

Castiel tells her the whole story of how they met and what Dean and Sam are to each other. She just shrugged and said Love is love, Then he went to tell her about how he thought his father or at least someone from his family would of told the school and that he can't go back till his new papers come in telling that he is now mated and a new name change. 

“Are you happy?” Charlie asked when he asked her if she had questions.  
“Happier than I have been since my mom died” He smiled at her.  
“Then I am happy” She hugged him.

She turned to the two men. “I expect you to take care of him or Gods help you” She frowned at them.  
“Yes,Ma'm” They both said together.  
///

They got to the bookstore after Charlie left them and Cas was smiling ear to ear by the wall to walls of books.  
“pick what you want Angel” Dean whispers in his ear.

Cas smiles wider (if possible) And gets disappears into the books.  
“You too,Sammy” Dean turns to his mate but Sam is already gone.  
“Ok then.” He chuckles as he sits down on a nice comfy chair to wait for his mates.

He must of dozed off because he is being kissed on the cheek by Cas.  
“Done?” Dean says cracking his neck.  
“you got drool on your lip silly alpha” Cas giggles  
“Wheres Sam” He looks around.  
“Paying for the books” Cas points to the registar where the beta stands.

 

Cas is asleep in the backseat by the time they get home and is carried into the house. Its 7pm and they order a pizza and gently wake up Cas  
“We ordered Pizza for dinner” Sam says as he nudges Cas awake.

Cas smiles.

///

Two weeks later Cas feels wakes and feels overheated, thinking that he might just be getting sick he goes to take a shower. After 20 minutes he doesn't feel any better he starts to cramp up. 

“This is not right” Cas says out loud as another cramp ripples through him making him yelp.

Dean knocks on the door “Cas, You ok?

A cramp hits him again and he feels the slick run down his thigh and a moan escapes his lips

“Cas you are in heat” Dean knocks on the door again  
“I know, its just a week early” He moans the last word.  
“Let me and Sam help you” Dean fiddles with the handle.  
“Ok. Just let me clean up a bit”

“Dean, What are you pounding on the door for?” Sam says upset he was woken up.  
“Cas is in heat a week early and wont open the door quick enough” He growls out.

Sam hops out of bed and grabs Dean and moves him out of the way. “You are probably scaring him”

The door opens and Cas walks out in just a towel and lays on the bed.  
“Please help me, It hurts bad” Cas whines

“Ok Angel we're here” Dean tells Sam to get on the bed with Cas.

Sam takes the towel of Cas and starts kissing him like life depends on it and plays around with the omegas nipples making him gasp into Sam's mouth.  
Dean goes for his cock and takes it into his mouth swallowing it down to the base while playing with Cas's balls with one hand.

Cas stops kissing and moans thrusting up into Dean's mouth. Sam watches Dean taking his cock into his own hand and lazily stroking it. Dean pops off the omegas cock and tells Sam to start stroking Cas while he readies Cas hole.

The omega is writhing under both men as Sam is on his cock and Dean is lapping up his slick, Dean holds his hips down to keep him from squirming too much.

“Mmm. Can't wait till you taste this Sammy” Dean licks at the hole making Cas scream “Peaches and Cinnamon mixed together in one”

Castiel cums with a shout over Sam's hand.

Dean takes his sleep pants off and lines himself up and thrusts himself in slowly.  
“Alpha” Cas whines as Dean pushes inch by inch.

Sam is back by Castiels nipples and licking each of the buds to hardness as Dean picks up the pace and fucks the omega. His hands are on his hips to keep a steady pace up and feels his knot catching quick. 

“Fuck” Cas screams out as he cums untouched

few more thrusts and Dean cums in Cas with a growl and slumps forward Sam catching him so he dosen't hurt Cas.

Dean slips free after a half hour and goes to get a washcloth from the bathroom to clean Cas up.

An hour later Cas is riding Sam like a cowboy.

 

Castiels heat lasts 3 days. And he is thankful that it ended because he is sore and sleeps for a day and a half.

Ellen comes over with her family a few days later because Castiel wants to know more about the difference homeschool is to public school.

Jo tells him it is safer and easier for omegas because of heats, but also you get to learn at your own pace without having to worry about peer pressure. Ellen said Jo used to go to public school but when she presented at 13 the boys would tease her and she would beat them up and she got suspended a lot.

Ash told him that he never been to public school. “I was a shy kid. Never spoke up above a whisper Mom nor Dad could hear me unless they were close and I had trust issues. I grew out of it as you can see but by that time I was almost 14.

Ellen and Bobby both said that since the kids are at home they can work without having to worry about something bad happining. They don't have to do school pick ups or PTA meetings.

“Yeah, but what would the benefit be if I decided to continue at here?” Cas looked at everyone  
“Well, you might be Carrying a pup.” Bobby blurted out. 

Cas turned red faced. And everyone glared at him.  
“What. We couldn't come over last week because Dean said he was in heat soo?” Bobby shrugged.  
“That doesn't mean you get to just shout it out!” Ellen hit him in the shoulder.  
“its ok Ellen.” Cas smiled thinking he might have Dean's pup in him.

///  
The papers for Castiel came in the mail. Making him a full Winchester by law. They decided to have a BBQ to celebrate  
“Hey, Cas?” Sam poked his head in the bedroom but heard throwing up

Cas came out of the bathroom shocked that Sam was standing there and just looked up at him.  
“Mom and Dad are coming over for the BBQ on Saturday, Are you feeling ok.?”  
“Yeah, Just felt sick a bit” Cas smiled “Been nausas the past few days since Ellen and Bobby came over.” He left the room.

“Dean I think Cas is pregnant” Sam said as he ran into his brother in the hall  
“Yeah, so do I” He smiled “He just threw up the popcorn he just ate, gonna make an appointment”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel sat down in the waiting room with Sam while Dean checked them in at the Doctors. They were going to wait till next week but Castiel started throwing up more than twice a day for 3 da ys days straight and Sam was adament on him seeing a doctor.

He picked up a phamplet on Omegas an pregnancy,

An omega goes through two heats a year and has an 75-80 percent chance of getting pregnant each time. Each pregnancy lasts 6 months and various symptoms can appear to tell if you are with pup:  
The most common is Nausua or throwing up...

Castiel put the packet down when Dean sat down next to him and smiled.  
“Reading?” Dean leaned to talk to him  
“Yeah, about pregnancy” Castiel laid his head on his shoulder.”Nothing I didn't know already. I know I am,” He sighed as he rubbed his flat stomach  
“Are you upset that you are” Sam asked putting the book down he was reading  
“No... No I want this.” Castiel said shocked by what Sam said “I just wish I could eat something and keep it down.”

They chuckle

“Winchester?” A black haired nurse came out and held up a clipboard.  
Castiel got up and was followed by his mates.  
“Hey, arn't you cute” She coo'd at Castiel and he frowned at her “Sorry, Names Meg. I just need your weight and height first before we get into the exam room.”

She weighed Castiel at 130lbs and height at 5'6

“Why are you still frowning Cas?” Sam asked as they walked to an exam room  
“She called me cute, M'not cute” Cas frowned as he crossed his arms.  
“Of course not” Dean put his arm around Cas “you're adorable” That earned him a death glare as he stormed off ahead of them into the room.

Sam just looked at him and sighed  
“What?” He laughed out

////  
Castiel was fine, He was just getting early morning sickness. They said it was normal and gave him some remedies to try at home to settle the stomach. 

They got ice cream on the way home because Cas told them he wanted it. As soon as they opened the door Cas wanted to take a nap he was exhausted and wanted to be left alone for a bit.

“So when is the next appointment, When do we find out the sex of the pup?” Dean said excitedly.  
“The appointment is when he is six weeks. So far we only know that he is pregnant, We wont know the sex till much later.” Sam said marking the calender.

“I still can't believe it Sam, I thought we would never have pups.” Dean laughed “When you first hinted at pups...” Dean teared up  
“I know Dean” Sam kissed him.  
Castiel starts his homeschooling online and gets into a steady routine with Sam and or Dean making sure he stops for lunch. They even make his own area in a spare room look like a classroom and sometimes Jo and Ash study with him.

Castiel goes out with Charlie to the mall on the weekend to hangout and find out whats new.

“Hey Charlie” He says as he walks up to her in the food court  
“Hey Cas” She sips her drink “Your alpha let you out by yourself huh?”  
“Hey” He frowns “Dean's not like that and you know it”

It's not that Charlie hated Alpha's its just she hasn't met any omegas who had mates that let them go where ever they wanted without them, She always thought that was the downside of mating one, and why she freaked out when she saw the mark on Cas. Never being able to be free to see your best friend alone was heartbreaking to her.

“Anyway, whats new at school” Cas says as he sits down.  
“Not really, that beta that liked you awhile back asked about you” Charlie rolled her eyes at the thought.  
“Gordon,What did he want?” Cas says not really wanting to know, but knowing Charlie will tell anyway.  
“Says he thinks you are playing hard to get, and if he sees you around he's going to make an honest omega out of you for teasing him.” She laughs “Told him that you were mated already, Thought I was lying and growled at me”   
“Probably thinks its a lie” Cas chuckles “But then what would the reason be that I am not at school, besides I was never interested in him anyway.”  
“Right, that guy is a creep. You were nice to him once and he thinks you are in love with him” Charlie snorts.

They talk for almost two hours before Cas gets a call telling him that Sam was going to pick him up. They said their goodbyes and they made plans to meet up again.

///

The waiting room was quiet today, Cas was six weeks and today Meg said that they should be able to see the pup.

After getting weighed he was put into an exam room to wait for Meg to enter, Ten minutes go by an Meg enters with an ultrasound machine.

Asking a few questions about what the last 3 weeks felt like and moods were he laid down 

“Oh, I have a question Dr.” Sam raised his hand like he was in class 

She nods

“Um. For only six weeks is he supposed to be showing this much?” Cas glared at Sam  
“Thats it, I knew you were noticing it. I gained weight ok, sue me” Cas grumpily said and huffed.

Dean chuckled

She goes to get the chart on the table “Hmm, You gained 4 pounds since I last saw you” she then goes over to the machine.

She poured some gel onto his stomach and moved the wand over the gel to spread it around.  
“Heres why” She points to the screen “You got three in there” 

Castiel lifts his head and tilts it. “What?”  
“Three?” Sam says eyes watering and Dean just has his mouth open.

“Cas?” Dean says as he sees the omega close his eyes.

Castiel has fainted from the news.

///

Cas is in bed when he wakes. He can't remember much on how he got in bed but he does know he has to pee really bad so he hops off the bed and gets to the bathroom.

He peers out the bedroom door and into the hall and sees Sam cooking and walks out. “I had the strangest dream” He walks up to the beta saying.

“Cas you're up” Sam smiles and yells for Dean  
“Cas!” Dean hugs him.

“Whats going on” Cas pushes them away, “Why are you two acting weird,”  
“You don't remember, You fainted at the clinic” Sam frowned   
“The news overwelmed you, Meg wanted to keep you overnight but we convinced her to take you home” Dean smiled.

Not a dream, He is pregnant with triplets.

“I have to throw up” Cas ran to the bathroom  
“Poor Cas, Probably scared about more than one pup” Sam said turning back to the food.

Cas ran cold water over his face “You can do this Castiel, Its just two more than expected. Omegas go through this kind of stuff everyday. You are a strong one” Cas told his reflection then sighed, “then why am I so scared”

“I would be worried if you wern't” Dean said leaning on the doorframe.  
“Sorry, I just came to check on ya and heard your speech” 

He nuzzled into Deans chest “Everything is gonna be fine Cas, Like you said you are a strong omega who will give our family three sarcastic pups just like their papa.”

///

The BBQ was held a month later when Castiel stopped feeling sick. Everyone was invited, Dean brought out Cas to introduce to his parents  
Cas, this is our Dad John and our mother Mary”

The older winchester shook Castiels hand firmly saying welcome to the family, Mary hugged him saying the Same thing. The boys smiled at each other on the smooth introduction and went to go get some lemonade for Cas. 

“So how did you meet our sons” Mary said when the two left.  
“They met me.” Cas smiled shyly. “I was doing some shopping for my family, when Dean found me in an isle and made weird introduction” He laughed  
“That sounds like Dean” John laughed. “Let me guess babbling”  
“Yeah, how did you know?” Cas questioned   
“Not a smoothe talker” Mary pitched in  
“When we noticed the relationship between the two of them becoming more than brotherly Dean would not stop babbling to us, Just blurted out everything during dinner one night” John laughed  
“We knew already, there were hints from early on that Dean loved Sam”

Sam interjects with a cool glass of lemonade and Cas thanks him with a Kiss “and you were ok with it from the start?” Cas asks taking a sip of lemonade.  
“No, not right away we tried splitting them up” Mary said sadly.  
“Yeah, They sent me to live with Bobby for a bit” Sam added in “Dean was so upset”  
“Hell yeah I was, my brother and mate was being taken away from me” Dean kissed his mates as he came up.

Cas looked at all the Winchesters “You wern't gone for long, You came back and now we are a family” he said rubbing his little bump.  
“Your pregnant?” Mary smiled  
“Yeah, he is. Triplets” Dean smiled back at her  
“Thats why the get together son huh?” John laughed and clapped him on the back.

Sam got up on the porch and clunck his glass with a fork, “Everyone Please Look at me” He asked in a big voice “I would like to ask my mates up here, Dean and Castiel.”

Big cheer falls over the crowd.

Dean whispers to Sam and Sam whispers to Cas to tell them the news.

“Um...I'm” he pauses as all eyes are on him and he runs inside saying he has to throw up.  
Sam and Dean look at each other and Sam goes back to check on him.

Dean announces “He's pregnant, He's fine” and heads into the house.

John then shouts “thats it” to the crowd and everyone gos 'oh' and then laughs ensue because no had gotten it.


	5. Chapter 5

Four months into the pregnancy:Moodswings

Castiel's moodswings were in full swing. He grumpy waking up and telling off Sam and Dean for waking him up when he asked them to wake him up for school the night before. 

“Go away!” He shouted as he throws a pillow aiming at Dean's head.  
“Cas” Sam laughs as the pillow clocked Dean in the face “You wanted to wake up to work more on math” Sam says softly only to be met with a face full of pillow.

2pm  
Castiel is laughing loudly at some youtube vines he found and wants his mates to join in the laughter too, He sets up his laptop and hooks it up to the t.v adaptor, As they sit down to watch an ad for the ASPCA comes on and sends Cas into a sobbing fit.

“Those ppp..poor dogs and cats” He cried out and grabbed Sam “We need to do something”

Dean looked at Sam not knowing what to do and shruged. “Like what Cas?”  
He sniffled and looked at the ad and then got an idea and perked up “We should get a dog!”

//

A few hours later Cas had went to take a nap.  
“So should we?” Sam smirked.  
“Should we what?” Dean turned to face him  
“Get a dog, Cas seemed to talk about getting one before, and now since seeing that ad he wants one even more.” Sam kissed Dean lingering in the embrace.  
“It would make him happy wouldn't it” Dean said kissing Sam's neck making him softly moan.

“Yeah..Lets take this to the couch, we can talk later.” Sam panted out dragging Dean along with him to the couch in the living room.

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Sam's lips and pushed him back onto the couch. Sam leaned into Deans lips hands trying to undo his flannel shirt.

“Here, Let me. You always fumble with buttons” Dean chuckled as he undid his shirt throwing it to the floor and then returning to kiss Sam.

Dean nipped at the mating mark at Sam's neck and made a moan slip out as he laid his hands on each side of his face and started licking at it.

“Fuck Dean” Sam writhed underneath him.

Dean took pulled off Sam's shirt over his head and kissed his way down, swiftly pulling the betas pants and underwear off in one motion. He then continued kissing till his face was in between Sam's thighs and took his cock into his mouth and sucked.

“Dean!” Sam arched and got a hum in reply.  
Dean used his tongue to lick the slit and play with the head.  
“Dean, I..I...” Sam plopped his head down  
Dean stopped moving and took his mouth off with a smirk.

“No cumming till I am inside you Sammy” Dean chuckled 

Dean took off his Jeans and underwear and tossed them somewhere if the living room. He then lined himself up to Sam's hole and pushed himself all the way in.

Sam arched up with a shout and Came when Dean breached him painting his stomach.  
“You really were holding it, Huh?” Dean laughed as he started thrusting at a brutal pace.  
“Fuck...You” He panted as he held onto the couch.

“Fuck Sammy, how are you still tight after all these years?” Dean moaned into his brothers ear

Sam didn't hear him he was half lidded and in bliss as his brother pounded him 

“Guys?” Both men turned to see Castiel looking at them with lust filled eyes and Dean Came hard into Sam  
“Fuck” Dean groaned as he slumped over.”Come here” He motioned to Cas.

“I heard moaning, wanted to join in, see that I am too late” Cas frowned looking down.  
“Never to late. Dean laughed as he pulled at the omegas pants and bent down to take his cock in his mouth.  
“Need to make sure both mates are satisfied” Dean then swallowed Cas down.

Cas closed his eyes making little mewling noices putting his hands in Deans hair thrusting into his mouth. Dean reached around and stuck two fingers into the omegas hole and Cas yelped and fucked himself on them moaning Dean's name.

“Dean. I am about to...” Cas warned and Dean sped his fingers momentem and Cas came with a cry into Dean's mouth which he swallowed down. He then takes he fingers out and puts the omegas pants back up.  
“Better?” Dean asks

Castiel nods smiling and breathing heavily.

“Wanna snuggle?” Sam looks at Cas who nods

They all get onto the couch with Cas in the middle  
///

Finding the sex of the triplets with only 2 months to go. Cas just wants this over with, He is tired and his stomach is bothering him today.

He just wants to relax with his mates and not go anywhere. Any movement makes the pups move and then he has to pee like crazy. He has had to change twice in the car on the way here, He was so mad at Dean he didn't want him coming with today because he kept making joke after joke about having to buy adult diapers, but Denial of seeing the gender for the first time would be selfish of Castiel.

They entered the room. Meg was already waiting for them with the ultrasound machine  
“So what are you three hoping out of these three, Boys or girls?”Meg said as she poured the gel and moved the wand over each pup.

“Healthy is all that matters” Castiel said looking at the screen.  
“Well, they are healthy.” She looks at the screen. “ Baby number 1 is a girl.. Baby number 2 Girl...Baby number 3 boy and tiny from the looks of it” Meg said looking at the boy on screen, “Happens with multiples not enough room.” 

After Helping Cas sit up Dean asked if that they should worry about the boy not getting enough nutrients from Cas. She patted him on the shoulder and just said that Cas might just deliver earlier than his scheduled due date.

Cas put his hand on his stomach “How early, Wont that be bad for them?”

Meg calmly said maybe a week or two at most. And since Cas has had no problems with the pregnancy there is no cause for alarm now. But if he feels any weird sensations, like cramping he should be on bedrest till the last two weeks.

///

Getting into the car Sam reminded Dean of the surprise they had for Cas when they were done with the dr. visit and he smiled.

Cas noticed halfway that they missed the turn to take back home.

“Dean, you missed the turn off” Castiel looked confused  
“We are not going home just yet Cas, We have a little surprise for you” Dean chuckled  
“You actually gave us the idea a few months ago” Sam turned to face him.

Turning Cas was asked to close his eyes and with a huff he obeyed.

He had his eyes closed for he has no idea for how long and he huffed out a sigh of annoyance.

“OK.” Dean said parking the impala

Cas opened his eyes and looked around. And then shot his mates a confused look  
“Look up at the sign Cas” Dean said with a chuckle.

Dog Shelter.

His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open “A dog really!” Cas says shocked

They enter the shelter and Cas can't contain his excitement, His family was going to have a dog. His kids are going to grow up with one and care and love it.

“Careful Cas” Sam warned “you're shaking too much, calm down please”

A woman came up and introduced herself to the trio, She stated to Cas that her mates had called ahead and made the appointment for him to pick out a dog of his choosing. She asked him a few questions on what type of dog he would like.

“I would like a dog that cuddles, Not a small one that can easily be stepped on.”

Cas told her he always wanted a lab or german shepard type dog, But his father hated animals.

The three were led to the back where dogs were kept and Cas looked at each one with a smile, He found a big husky mix and when he looked in her blue eyes he knew that she was theirs.

“This one” He opened the cage. She was 1year 2 months old. She licked him and he giggled, 

“Galaxy, that is an unique name” Dean read the tag of her collar that was handed to him.  
“Fits our situation” Cas hugged the dog and the dog barked.

Cas was adament taking Galaxy for a walk twice a day around the house. He whined when Dean told Cas ' No' on the dog sleeping with them in the bed.

////  
The dog did make their lives more upbeat Cas would wake up happier in the mornings and want to get up and walk the dog.

That night Sam and Dean went out to go do some shopping since Castiel felt sick. When they came back home Sam was talking to Dean about wanting to go see a movie when the dog barked and growled begging them to follow her.

Dean dropped everything because he smelt omega in distress coming from the bathroom.  
Sam looked at Dean then two and two clicked and he sprinted.

“Cas!” Dean opened the bathroom door.  
“De...Dean” Cas panted

“Shit, Sam! Dean yelled frantically “Call an ambulance Cas has gone into labor, He's bleeding bad”

“Cas, Stay with me ok, talk to me” Dean looked at Cas  
“How long have you been here like this”

“Thought I had to pee, got up fell but Galaxy caught me from falling on my stomach.” He whined as a contraction came “Tri..Tried to get up, think I twisted my ankle” He closed his eyes as the ambulance rushed and pushed Dean out of the way.

Castiel blacked out.

///

“Dean...Sam!” Cas rose with a shout hissing as his stomach hurt.

He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital, He lifted up the gown he was in and saw stitches and his stomach was flat.  
“My pups!” He panics and the heart monitor goes off  
A nurse comes in and sees that he is awake and calls for Meg.

“Hey Cutie” Meg coo'd at him “You gave your mates a scare when they found you”

He looked at her confused and tried to remember what happened.

“Don't you remember what happened 3 days ago?” Meg frowned. “You were rushed here covered in blood, Dean and Sam told us they found you in the bathroom.”

“Yeah I had to go to the bathroom” Cas remembered “Galaxy was barking at him while he got up and would not leave him alone.  
“Your mates are with your pups right now.” Meg smiled.  
“What... What happened.” Cas looked at her 

“Placenta previa, it occurs when the placenta lies low in the uterus partly or completely. Meg states looking at the chart. “It is very serious and I am glad they got you here when they did, Could of killed you and your pups if left alone”

“Can I see them” Cas teared up. “They must be so tiny, being born almost a 3 weeks early.” he frowned hating himself.

“I paged them and they told your mates we were going to wheel you in. Your pups are going to be in NICU for a bit to get some strength.” She put her hand on his shoulder

Cas was wheeled down and passed through double doors of the NICU. 

“Cas!” Dean hugged him lightly as Sam did the same.  
“Why are you being so nice to me. I almost killed our pups?” Cas looked away from them.  
“What, No you didn't.” Sam said  
Dean bent down to his height. “Cas, What happened was not your fault.”

Cas wheeled up to the three incubators to see three tiny pups. Two girls and one smaller boy.  
“I love them so much” He whispered into the glass

///

Three weeks later the pups were able to go home. Meg had put Cas on birth control and had told the three that he was not to get pregnant again till the pups were older.

All three of them held a pup. They had not thought of names yet and Dean had a great idea of bringing the whole family together for a name day. Something they did back in the old times when a pup was introduced into the family, They would gather together and the parents would have a feast and annouce the name of the pup with gifts.

“ok but we name them tonight right?” Cas smiled down at his little boy  
“Yes, go ahead Cas” Dean smiled.

 

It was custom for the omegas to name their pups, It was the only right that alphas had given when it came to choosing for the family. But Sam and Dean did it because Cas went through the hardship and it should be his right.

“Hannah for our daughter that Sam is holding. She looks just like her except for Deans eyes and freckles.” Cas giggled.  
“Alex for our little boy here” Cas kisses him on the nose.  
“For our second daughter” Cas paused “I wanted to name her Morgan”

Galaxy barked at the names happily and all three laughed


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short ending

Two months later and the trio are settling into parenthood fairly well.

“I can't get over how beautiful they are” Castiel says as he closes the door to the nursery.  
“Course they are” Dean kisses him “They have a beautiful papa”  
“Yes they do.” Sam comes over towards the two sharing kisses with them

Getting ready for their family and friends to come over for the triplets name reveal Sam goes overboard with getting decorations. He comes back with bags upon bags of party stuff that Dean and Castiel look at him with amused looks.

The family gets the kids dressed for the event. Hannah in a light blue dress with green lace, Alex is in a Plaid button up shirt with a Bee stitched on it.(Sam put it on there) With stretchy Blue Jeans, Morgan in a Yellow sun Dress with matching flower for her hair.

“Ready you guys” Dean says carrying Alex in his arms.

They both Nod and head out back to their family and friends.

///

Everyone gushes at the babies and Dean announces the names with Alpha pride. 

Castiel is smiling at the crowd, everyone is complaminting him on the beauty of his pups and what a good job he did.

Galaxy is jumping up at people and licking the faces of other pups who are playing around the backyard. Castiel can see in his mind his pups in a few years running around and laughing while the dog chases them.

The party ends with the three of them cuddling in bed after a long day and after putting the pups down Castiel is tired and ready for sleep. He sighs content and happy and snuggled up between his two mates

He just went to the store after school as he did every week and his whole life changed in an instant. He loved how it turned out and smiled as he fell asleep.

 

/// 15 years later.

“Papa!” Hannah said her eyes shinning in the sun as she ran to Castiel “There you are, been looking all over the house for you” She giggled. “Daddy Sam needs your help with the twins.”  
“Ok SweetBee” Castiel gave her a kiss as he watched her go back into the house. 

Hannah had turned alpha last year. Castiel thought she would of presented omega with the sweet and thoughtful nature she always had. She wants to be a teacher always had since she was 6, she loves conforting others when they are down.

“Sam?” Castiel calls out when gets into the house.  
“Hey, Cas.” Sam says as he is wrangling two 6 year old boys who refuse to put on clothes.

“Malcom and David what are you doing not putting on your clothes?” Castiel used his stern voice  
“Don't wanna, too hot” David says smiling.  
“In this house we wear clothes mister” Castiel glares at Malcom knowing he started it.

After the two are dressed and go outside to play Dean comes home with Alex and Morgan.

Alex and Morgan turned Omega at the same time just shy of a few hours of each other. Castiel thought is was weird and called their family dr but was reasured that it happens with twins and triplets all the time especially those who are close to each other.

Dean noticed right away that Alex and Morgan formed a tighter bond to each other. Hannah liked being on her own most of the time and in school branched out and made friends outside of her siblings.

“So what did I miss here” Dean smirked as he saw Sam panting  
“Not what you think you pervy Alpha” Castiel chuckled “The twins just refused to put on clothes and I had to come help Sam”

Dean watched them play outside chasing each other and chuckled to himself. Looking back at all those years ago when they first started their family.  
///

The lives of Sam and Dean Winchester had changed on a simple outing,

It all started when they went to the store on a whim and Castiel happened to be there at the same time.


End file.
